Un nouveau départ
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Le point de vue de Gale un an après la fin de la guerre. Que devient-il ? Que pense-t-il de ce nouveau monde ? Est-il toujours amoureux de Katniss ? Mention de Katniss/Peeta mais centré sur Gale.


**Un nouveau départ**

Point de vue de Gale un an après la fin de la guerre.

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour férié. Panem et tous les districts célèbrent la fin de la guerre et la victoire des rebelles voilà tout juste un an. Aussi, notre nouveau gouvernement a décidé que cette journée deviendrait une journée nationale de repos et de souvenirs pour chaque citoyen. Des moments de recueillement pour pleurer les morts suivis de festivités pour se féliciter de cette paix nouvellement établie ont été programmés par le Capitole dans tous les districts. Aucune obligation a été imposé aux citoyens, bien au contraire chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaît durant cette journée.

Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de célébrer cet événement à ma façon. Très tôt ce matin, je suis parti me promener en foret. J'y resterai sans doute plusieurs heures. Mon programme est simple, c'est le bon moment pour faire le point sur ma nouvelle vie dans le district deux et aussi d'une certaine manière faire le bilan de mes actions.

Je me suis trouvé un petit coin tranquille où je sais que personne ne viendra me déranger. La foret c'est un peu ma deuxième maison et aussi l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir. Justement me voilà arrivé dans cet endroit secret que j'ai découvert il y a peu. Je m'installe confortablement prêt à commencer cette séance d'introspection. Cette année fut avant tout une année de transition entre notre ancien monde et ce nouveau monde prometteur.

Et dans ce nouveau monde, cette cachette est vite devenu mon refuge, car elle est bien isolée tout en me permettant d'avoir un bon poste d'observation. Même si je ne chasse guère plus, il m'arrive encore bien souvent d'aller me promener en foret. Question d'habitude je suppose. La différence c'est qu'avant la guerre, la foret ce n'était que mon terrain de chasse, juste un lieu ou je trouvais de la nourriture pour ma famille.

Maintenant que je ne suis plus obligé de chasser, j'ai appris à voir la foret comme un lieu de promenade, un lieu de détente et de méditation. Un énorme changement par rapport à mon ancienne situation.

Avant, mon devoir en tant qu'aîné était d'aider ma mère et de veiller sur mes frères et sœurs. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris tous ces risques, pour que me famille ne meurs pas de faim. Parce que nos conditions de vie dans le district douze étaient abominables. Nous crevions littéralement de faim sans que personne s'en soucie. Seul le charbon avait de l'importance aux yeux du Capitole. De plus, le douze étant le plus petit et le plus pauvre de tous les districts, pourquoi le gouvernement aurait du se soucier de la souffrance des habitants de ce district ? Aucun intérêt pour eux. Non, nous les habitants du douze nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-mêmes pour survivre.

Et la seule arme dont nous pouvions disposer alors c'était notre instinct de survie. Cet instinct qui vous pousse à vous dépasser et à affronter vos peurs afin de rester en vie. Et le seul moyen de rester en vie lorsqu'on meurt de faim c'est de trouver rapidement de quoi se sustenter. Or, dans le douze, l'unique moyen de se procurer un peu de nourriture supplémentaire se trouvait en foret. Ce qui impliquait de se mettre soi-même en danger, car le braconnage était formellement interdit.

Mais Katniss et moi avons tous les deux pris ce risque pour une seule et même raison : nous devions nourrir nos familles respectives. Nous avons connu la même tragédie. La mort de nos pères dans une explosion de la mine de charbon. C'est dans la foret que j'ai rencontrée pour la première fois celle qui allait devenir la fille du feu. Nous avions alors le même combat. Survivre. Et cette même volonté farouche de prendre le dessus sur cet ennemi invisible qui ne cessait de nous menacer. La faim. Bien vite, nous avons unis nos forces. De cette entraide qui s'est installée entre nous est née notre amitié.

Mes meilleurs souvenirs d'avant la guerre sont ces moments passés en forêt avec elle. Des moments ou je retrouvais alors un peu d'espoir. Katniss était mon amie, ma confidente et le seul rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Peu à peu mes sentiments pour elle ont changé. Je voulais obtenir d'elle plus que de l'amitié. Mais voilà le destin en a décidé autrement. Les Hungers Games et la guerre ont eu raison de notre amitié. Une tragédie nous a réunis, une tragédie nous a séparés.

Prim. La petite sœur de Katniss, treize ans à peine, morte sous les bombes. Je voudrais tant pouvoir dire à Katniss que moi aussi je souffre de cette mort si injuste, si inutile. C'est vrai la mort de Prim m'a beaucoup affecté, car j'aimais bien cette gamine. J'ai pris soin d'elle lorsque sa sœur était dans l'arène, j'ai veillé sur elle pendant la guerre. Hélas, je n'ai pas su la protéger des machinations de Coin. Et maintenant j'en paye le prix. Le fantôme de Prim hante mes cauchemars toutes les nuits et sa sœur m'a banni de sa vie. Je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai accepté sa décision. J'espère seulement qu'un jour Katniss cessera de me tenir responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

Oui, j'ai voulu cette guerre mais jamais je n'ai souhaité que Prim ou d'autres enfants en payent le prix. Je voulais juste que nos conditions de vies s'améliorent, que des enfants ne soient plus obligés de s'entretuer dans des arènes. Je rêvais de me battre pour vivre dans un monde meilleur. Pour avoir un avenir dans lequel je pourrais enfin être heureux avec pourquoi pas la fille du feu à mes cotés. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que ce genre de rêve peut être dangereux et qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer. Il y a un an je suis devenu soldat parce que cette guerre que je désirais tant était enfin devenue une réalité. Dans ma hâte d'y participer, j'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas avoir anticipé toutes les conséquences directes et indirectes qu'aurait cette guerre sur nous. J'ai toujours pensé que Katniss resterait à mes cotés et qu'ensemble nous ferions face à nos ennemis. Je me suis lourdement trompé. J'avais déjà perdu son amour pourtant je continuais de croire que nous pourrions au moins sauver notre amitié. Illusion détruite par la dure réalité de cette guerre.

Si aujourd'hui je suis ici dans cette foret c'est aussi pour Prim, pour ne pas oublier ce que cette guerre nous a coûté. Ce qu'elle a détruit. Ce qu'elle nous a pris. Nos maisons, nos districts, nos vies. Nous, les survivants, nous devons maintenant faire notre travail de deuil. Nous devons accepter que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Parfois c'est bien. Parfois c'est plus douloureux. Il nous faut accepter tous ces changements survenus depuis la fin de ce conflit. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Lentement, difficilement, j'effectue ce travail de deuil.

Pendant une bonne partie de cette année, j'ai oscillé entre rage, colère, désespoir, tristesse. Parce que par ma faute, j'avais définitivement perdu tout lien avec la fille du feu. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, perdu dans un nouveau monde, sans aucune attache. Les premiers mois ont été très difficiles. La fin de la guerre, la mort de Prim, l'exil dans le district deux, cette rupture avec mon ancienne vie de mineur et de soldat, j'ai eu mon lot de chocs à encaisser. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver mon équilibre. Aujourd'hui, je vais mieux, je veux profiter de cet avenir qui s'offre à moi. Pour y arriver, je me suis résolu à enfin tourner la page sur mon passé et sur la fille du feu. Attention, je ne veux pas l'oublier, elle fera toujours partie de ma vie mais d'une manière différente.

Personne ne le sait pas mais je suis retourné dans le douze il y a deux mois. Incognito. J'ai gardé le contact avec Sae Boui-Boui et au fil de nos conversations, elle me fournissait involontairement des renseignements sur Katniss. Pour beaucoup de personnes je suis resté son « cousin ». J'ai fini par accepter cette étiquette parce que c'est une bonne couverture. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir, car personne ne m'a vu pendant mon bref séjour dans le douze. Il faut dire que j'ai été très prudent, je n'avais guère envie d'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Le but inavoué de ma présence c'était de les voir. Pas seulement elle. Lui aussi. Je savais déjà qu'ils formaient un couple. Les « Amants maudits » s'étaient retrouvés et pouvaient enfin vivre pleinement leur amour. Je voulais avoir un aperçu de leurs nouvelles vies avant de prendre ma propre décision pour mes projets d'avenir. Pendant une journée j'ai repris mon ancien rôle d'observateur. Un rôle décidément très instructif. L'observation vous permet d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, et c'est un art que je me targue de bien maîtriser. Bien avant les Hungers Games, j'en savais déjà plus sur Katniss que tout Panem réuni. Hélas, je ne peux pas dire que cela m'a beaucoup servi. Au contraire, cela m'a plutôt désavantagé. Ainsi, pendant la guerre, lors de notre séjour dans le treize, j'ai découvert que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Le cœur du geai moqueur battait déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et si Katniss ne voulait pas encore l'admettre, j'avais pour ma part déjà deviné que j'allais devoir batailler ferme pour conserver ma place à ses cotés. Que ce ne serait pas si simple de tenter de devenir son petit ami officiel. En effet, j'allais devoir composer avec un concurrent qui représentait une menace de plus en plus sérieuse dans ma relation avec le geai moqueur. Et pas n'importe quel concurrent.

Peeta Mellark, qui avait déjà prouvé à tout Panem qu'il était prêt à se laisser tuer par Katniss lors des 74ièmes Hunger Games. Peeta qui avait affronté deux fois les arènes aux cotés de la fille du feu.

J'ai eu bien raison de me méfier de lui. Au départ, leur comédie des « Amants Maudits » me semblait une bonne stratégie pour s'attirer les faveurs d'éventuels sponsors. Pour moi, c'était évident qu'il s'agissait juste d'une comédie. Jamais Katniss ne m'avait parlé de lui. J'étais alors persuadé que pas plus que moi elle ne connaissait ce garçon. Grossière erreur. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai appris l'histoire des pains. Destin ou coïncidence. Elle s'est retrouvée dans l'arène avec celui qui un jour lui a sauvé la vie. À l'époque j'avais eu du mal à comprendre son obsession à vouloir à tout prix sauver ce garçon. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il représentait réellement pour Katniss. En découvrant cette histoire des pains, une part du mystère s'est éclairci.

Pour en revenir aux premiers jeux de Katniss, comme tous les habitants du douze, j'ai été forcé de les regarder. Je ne voulais pas encore douter de la fille du feu, me persuadant que cette comédie des « Amants Maudits » n'était justement qu'une comédie. Pourtant, en mon for intérieur, je trouvais Katniss plutôt crédible dans son rôle d'amoureuse. Son attitude envers Peeta, les soins qu'elle lui a prodigué, les baisers échangés, oui elle ne paraissait que trop crédible.

Les « Amants Maudits » se battant ensemble dans cette arène, quel spectacle pour le public et le Capitole, quelle souffrance pour moi, obligé de rester dans l'ombre.

Pourtant je ne voulais pas encore douter. Je me disais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie, une farce trompeuse. J'ai souffert en silence en attendant la fin de ces Jeux interminables tout en continuant d'espérer le retour de ma meilleure amie. Pour moi, il était évident qu'elle pouvait gagner. Je la savais assez forte physiquement et mentalement pour remporter la victoire. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Ce que personne n'avait prévu par contre c'était le dénouement de ces Jeux. La trop fameuse scène des baies et deux vainqueurs. Du jamais vu. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu peur vraiment peur de la perdre. D'abord en la voyant prête à avaler ces baies ensuite j'ai eu peur de la réaction du Capitole. En refusant de devenir leur pion, Katniss devenait une menace pour ce dernier. Donc un sujet à surveiller ou à éliminer. Prudent, le Capitole n'a pas réagi immédiatement, laissant les deux vainqueurs rentrer chez eux. Avec quelle impatience j'ai attendu son retour. Il a fallu rusé pour se retrouver. C'est alors que je suis devenu son « cousin ».

Enfin, j'ai pu la revoir, enfin je l'avais retrouvée. Bien sur, elle avait changée, on ne sort jamais indemne des Jeux. Et puis il y avait Lui. Il était aussi de retour. Il était toujours officiellement son petit ami. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Je sentais que Katniss était sur la réserve en ma présence, qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Cependant, j'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée que je n'ai pas voulu m'inquiéter sur l'évolution de notre relation. J'avais bien d'autres motifs d'inquiétude. La situation générale s'envenimait. Les prémices de la rébellion s'amorçaient et nos conditions de vies déjà bien pénibles sont devenues encore plus difficiles. La sécurité a été durement renforcée et toute infraction durement sanctionnée. Mes cicatrices sur le dos attestent de la véracité de ces horreurs. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance cela aurait pu être pire. J'aurais très bien pu me faire descendre purement et simplement. Seulement j'étais le « cousin » de la gagnante des Hungers Games. D'où une flagellation plutôt qu'une exécution. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'en remettre physiquement et moralement que j'ai dû faire face à un nouvel obstacle. Et un obstacle de taille. Les Jeux de l'Expiation.

Une nouvelle fois j'ai vu partir la fille que j'aimais vers un destin qui s'annonçait de plus en plus sombre. Cadeau mortel du Capitole. La fille du feu symbole involontaire de cette rébellion devenait trop gênante. Quel meilleur moyen de la faire disparaître dans ces Jeux. Des Jeux autrement plus dangereux que l'édition précédente. Plus de tributs, plus de dangers, plus de pièges. Pour augmenter leurs chances de survies, Katniss et Peeta se sont entraîné. J'ai assisté et participé à leurs séances d'entraînement. L'occasion pour moi de faire enfin connaissance avec mon rival. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir le détester mais impossible d'y parvenir. Difficile de le haïr, sa gentillesse, sa droiture et sa volonté de protéger Katniss me compliquant singulièrement la tache. Sans compter que lui aussi allait devoir retourner dans cet enfer, sans être certain d'en revenir vivant. Il semblait avoir accepté son sort et ne s'en plaignait jamais. Personnellement ma rage et ma colère ne faisaient qu'augmenter de jour en jour devant toutes ces injustices.

Je ne voulais pas la voir repartir, je ne voulais pas la perdre une nouvelle fois mais je n'ai guère eu le choix. Le jour de son départ, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Ce jour-là a été un des pire jours de mon existence. Je ne pouvais même plus aller en foret c'était devenu bien trop risqué. Je me suis retrouvé encore une fois tout seul à me faire un sang d'encre pour cette fille qui occupait une place si importante dans ma vie. Obligé une nouvelle fois de regarder ces Jeux. Bien sur, ils ont repris leur rôle d' « Amants Maudits », choquant le public avec une annonce plus qu'étonnante. Katniss enceinte. Je dois avouer que c'était bien joué de la part de Peeta. Un retournement de situation inédit et des spectateurs révoltés. Pas vraiment ce que le Capitole espérait. Malgré moi j'ai repris espoir. Cette grossesse servait notre cause, le mécontentement général grandissait, les districts agissaient enfin. Prudemment, je me tenais sur mes gardes et restait vigilant. D'une part, je guettais l'occasion de m'engager dans cette révolte, d'autre part je me méfiais des réactions du Capitole.

Parallèlement, fidèle à ma promesse, je prenais soin de la famille Everdeen. Je leur rendais visite tous les jours et ensemble nous regardions les Jeux. Des scènes bien difficiles à voir. Une surtout fut très pénible pour moi. Celle ou Peeta a heurté le champ de force. Là, les doutes sont apparus, réellement apparus. La réaction de Katniss parlait d'elle-même. Pendant un moment, le masque qu'elle savait si bien porter était tombé relevant ses véritables sentiments. Elle ne simulait pas son inquiétude c'était certain. Elle tenait bel et bien à ce garçon contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait laissé croire. Inutile de vous dire je me suis senti trahi et j'ai commencé à douter. Pas de mes sentiments mais des siens. J'ai eu vraiment l'impression de me prendre une gifle en direct. Le pire c'est que je devais continuer de dissimuler mes sentiments et ma souffrance alors que mes craintes ne cessaient de grandir en suivant ce qui se passait dans l'arène.

Ces Jeux étaient vraiment étranges, je n'aimais guère cette idée d'alliance. Mais bien sur je ne pouvais pas intervenir, n'étant pas dans l'arène. Mon rôle c'était de veiller sur la famille de Katniss et de rester l'observateur vigilant de ces Jeux.

Le plus difficile c'était d'être le spectateur forcé de leur comédie romantique. Le coup de la perle à faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Là, les doutes se sont aggravés. J'étais certain que cette fois c'était lui qui avait laissé tomber son masque. Force est de reconnaître qu'il semblait sincère et touchant. J'étais mal vraiment mal. Cependant, les événements se sont ensuite enchaîné si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de ruminer ma peine. Le sauvetage de Katniss, le bombardement du douze et notre arrivée au district treize tous ces événements ont marqué le début de la guerre. J'ai dû avouer à Katniss que son district n'existait plus. Jamais je n'oublierai l'expression de son visage ce jour-là. Un mélange de doute, de peur, puis de détermination et de courage. La guerre était déclarée, nous tenions enfin notre destin entre nos mains. Celui de Katniss était déjà tout tracé.

Elle allait pouvoir endosser pleinement ce rôle de geai moqueur. Nous comptions sur elle pour soutenir notre mouvement et rallier les partisans à notre cause. Pour cela, il fallait juste qu'elle accepte de s'engager fermement dans la bataille. Or, Katniss était bien trop perturbée par l'absence de Peeta pour prendre à cœur son rôle de geai moqueur. Elle avait très mal réagi en apprenant le sort de son partenaire et depuis refusait de prendre part à cette guerre. Pire, elle passait son temps à se cacher dans des endroits improbables sans doute pour fuir cette affreuse réalité.

Je tentais de mon mieux de la réconforter et de passer le plus de temps avec elle, rien à faire, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas coopérer. Et la présidente Coin perdait patience. La situation déjà pénible se compliqua encore un peu plus lorsque eu lieu la première interview de Peeta.

J'ai alors pris la pleine mesure de la détresse de Katniss et j'ai eu l'impression de la perdre encore un peu plus en la voyant soudain si déterminée à sauver Peeta.

Le geai moqueur venait brusquement de s'engager dans la rébellion en fixant ses propres règles. Moi, j'étais juste le bon soldat toujours à ses côtés lorsque mes entraînements le permettaient. Notre relation prenait une autre tournure que celle que j'espérais. Je ne faisais clairement pas partie de ses priorités. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur son rôle de geai moqueur et sur celui qui lui manquait tant. Lui. C'est devenu encore plus flagrant lors de la diffusion de la dernière interview de Peeta.

L'état physique plus qu'alarmant du garçon aux pains et l'effondrement nerveux de Katniss ensuite nous ont dicté notre conduite. Pour sauver le geai moqueur, il fallait le sauver lui. Égoïstement dans l'intention de marquer des points auprès d'elle je me suis immédiatement porté volontaire. Ce n'était pas sans danger, car il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de s'infiltrer dans le Capitole. Mais je voulais le faire. Pour lui et surtout pour elle. Je voulais que Katniss retrouve sa combativité, son énergie et une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Je me figurais que les choses seraient plus simples lorsque Peeta serait de retour parmi nous. Même s'il demeurait mon rival, le savoir dans le district treize permettrait au moins à Katniss de cesser de s'inquiéter en permanence pour lui. Et à moi de cesser de m'inquiéter en permanence pour elle. Je trouvais que nous avions tous les trois à y gagner, que cela nous donnerait les moyens de débloquer cette situation qui commençait à m'être pénible. J'en avais assez de n'être qu'un faire-valoir et d'attendre que la fille du feu se décide enfin à prendre position entre lui ou moi. En outre, je voulais lui montrer mes capacités de soldat. Bref, je voulais vraiment que les choses changent. J'ai été bien servi mais pas comme je l'imaginais.

Rien, absolument rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. La mission de sauvetage s'était trop bien déroulée. Nous avons pu rentrer dans le bâtiment sans obstacle et délivrer les prisonniers sans encombres. Quelque'chose clochait dans ce scénario, ça ressemblait trop à un piège. À croire que nous étions attendu. Ce qui était bien le cas. Nous n'avons pas récupéré un prisonnier, nous avons récupéré et introduit une arme dans le treize. Une arme personnellement destinée à la fille du feu. Peeta. Conditionné pour attaquer Katniss la prenant pour une mutation génétique. Ce qu'il n 'a pas manqué de faire à peine arrivé, nous prenant tous de court. Je n'ai pas vu l'attaque, car j'avais laissé Katniss y aller seule afin de pas perturber leurs retrouvailles. En voyant plusieurs médecins accourir à toute vitesse et se diriger vers la salle d'examen, j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait un problème. Je me suis aussitôt précipité dans la pièce me demandant ce qui s'y passait au juste. Je suis resté cloué sur place en découvrant Katniss par terre inconsciente tandis que Boggs et Haymitch maîtrisaient avec peine un Peeta enragé qui se débattait furieusement tout en hurlant que Katniss était une saleté de mutation génétique. Très vite, les médecins lui ont administré un sédatif pour le calmer puis l'ont emmené tandis que Katniss était placée sur une civière et dirigée vers une autre partie de l'hôpital. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le calme était revenu, toutefois encore sonné par cette étrange scène, il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Ensuite, je suis parti prendre des nouvelles de Katniss. J'ai appris d'une part elle allait s'en remettre et que d'autre part le premier diagnostic des médecins concernant Peeta était plutôt alarmant. En effet, d'après ces derniers, le Capitole avait utilisé sur lui son arme secrète. Les rumeurs courraient depuis des années sur cette arme sans que personne ne sache vraiment si elle était réelle ou juste une invention du Capitole. Apparemment, elle était bien réelle, cette arme. Le lavage de cerveau ou conditionnement.

Les deux jours suivants ont étés pénibles, longs, angoissants. Les «Amants Maudits » étaient toujours hospitalisés et leurs situations respectives peu réjouissantes. Katniss était toujours inconsciente par décision médicale afin d'optimiser sa guérison. Peeta, lui, était fermement sanglé sur son lit d'hôpital sous surveillance médicale constante et en proie à de violentes crises de nerfs à la moindre évocation de Katniss.

Une équipe d'expert était à son chevet pour tenter de l'aider mais pour l'instant sans grand résultat. Il était méconnaissable c'était rien de le dire. Agité, nerveux, méfiant violent même. Rien a voir avec l'image du gentil garçon amoureux de la fille de feu.

Ah, il faut le reconnaître, le Capitole avait frappé fort. Nous avons tous été surpris, car personne ne s'attendait à un tel retournement de situation. Les retrouvailles tant attendue avaient tourné au cauchemar.

Oui, vraiment le Capitole avait bien réussi son coup, blessant vivement le geai moqueur et nous laissant démuni face à cette situation inédite.

Seulement, je connaissais bien Katniss, et je ne la laisserais pas baisser les bras si vite. Nous avions pas encore capituler, non, nous avions une guerre à gagner. Certes, je n'aimais pas Peeta, car c'était mon rival, mais de voir ce qui lui a été infligé n'a fait que renforcer ma propre colère.

Plus que jamais, je voulais me battre, rentrer dans l'action, devenir enfin vraiment un soldat. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas abandonner Katniss, pas encore. Au fond de moi, je craignais sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait le triste état de Peeta. J'avais peur de la perdre encore un peu plus. À cela se rajoutait mes craintes quant à la guérison de Peeta. Je doutais fort qu'il retrouve un jour sa lucidité. Pas après ce qu'il avait subi. J'ai appris par Prim qui me donnait régulièrement des nouvelles que pour l'instant, aucune méthode testée n'avait été efficace. Bref, difficile de rester optimiste face à ce tableau. Le seul moyen efficace que j'ai trouvé pour vaincre ma colère et ma frustration fut de m'entraîner encore plus dur. J'ai suivi de plus en plus de sessions afin de terminer ma formation de soldat au plus vite. Non seulement j'étais occupé mais cela me permettait aussi d'oublier pendant un moment tous mes tourments. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus. Nous étions toujours en guerre, face à une situation toujours incertaine, et je devais en plus gérer mes inquiétudes sur ma situation sentimentale. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis dans le treize et je me sentais bien seul la plupart du temps. J'aurais pu broyer du noir à longueur de journée mais m'apitoyer sur mon sort ce n'est pas mon style. Je préférais consacrer toute mon énergie à mes séances d'entraînement voilà ce qui m'importait. Cela et bien sur Katniss.

Quelle ne fut pas ma déception en apprenant quelques jours plus tard, qu'elle était subitement partie dans le district deux, sans même me prévenir.

Une fois de plus, elle prenait la fuite. Elle fuyait son amour perdu et le traumatisme de cette blessure, cherchant refuge dans l'action.

Je pouvais comprendre ses raisons mais j'ai été blessé qu'elle ne se soit pas donné la peine de m'avertir. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi en toutes circonstances.

C'est par Prim que j'ai appris les circonstances de ce départ précipité. Le rejet violent de Peeta lors de son entrevue avec Delly accusant une nouvelle fois Katniss d'être une mutation génétique, alors que cette dernière observait la scène derrière la vitre sans tain et prenait véritablement conscience de l'état mental de Peeta. C'en fut trop pour le geai moqueur qui demanda aussitôt à partir du treize.

En apprenant qu'elle était au deux, j'ai aussitôt sollicité auprès de la présidente Coin, l'autorisation de la rejoindre. Heureusement, elle n'a pas fait de difficulté pour m'accorder cette permission sinon je crois bien que je me serais évadé. Le départ étant imminent, j'ai juste eu le temps de faire mes bagages et d'aller dire au revoir à ma famille et celle de Katniss. En cherchant Prim dans tout l'hôpital, je suis passé devant sa chambre. Poussé par la curiosité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil. Il était toujours attaché à son lit, tellement sanglé qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger un orteil. Il semblait toutefois un peu plus calme mais son expression demeurait méfiante.

Prim qui arrivait pour justement lui apporter son dîner me surpris en train de l'observer. Je prétendis prendre de ses nouvelles pour le compte de sa sœur avant de la rejoindre dans le deux.

Rassurée sans doute par cette explication, elle me raconta que l'équipe médicale tentait inlassablement de trouver une solution miracle pour soigner ce patient si particulier. C'était un vrai défi mais pour l'instant les résultats étaient peu concluants. Toutefois, Peeta était un peu plus calme puisque le venin de guêpe avait été évacué de son système nerveux. Mais il était encore loin d'être guéri. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait dire aujourd'hui sur son état de santé. Par ailleurs, Prim faisait désormais partie de l'équipe médicale affecté à Peeta et travaillait avec les médecins à la recherche de nouvelles méthodes de guérison. J'en profitais pour faire lui faire mes adieux avant de partir.

Je profitais du trajet jusqu'au district deux pour méditer sur ma relation avec Katniss et toutes les complications auxquelles j'étais confronté. La guerre. Peeta. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais qu'il serait difficile de rivaliser avec lui. Même si Katniss accepterait de sortir avec moi, il serait toujours une barrière, un frein à notre relation. Car Katniss tenait à ce garçon c'était évident et j'étais sur qu'elle culpabilisait pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Or, c'était le Capitole qui avait utilisé cette méthode ignoble de conditionnement pour la blesser elle. Ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Katniss si Peeta n'avait pas été sauvé dans l'arène et s'était retrouvé entre les mains de Snow. Mais bien sur, elle ne voyait sûrement pas les choses ainsi. Enfin cela ne servait à rien d'extrapoler. Le mieux était de voir de visu la réaction de Katniss lorsqu'elle me verrait. Je pourrais alors mieux juger de ses sentiments à mon égard. Enfin, nous étions juste nous deux et nous avons pu avoir une discussion face à face. D'accord, elle m'a embrassée mais je suis toujours dans le brouillard. Il me manque toujours la réponse à cette question si importante. M'aime-t-elle ?

Rien de moins sur, elle continue d'être ambiguë. Tant pis pour l'instant j'accepte ce qu'elle me donne et je continue d'être présent à ses cotes. C'est mieux que rien. La guerre se poursuit et nous devons trouver un moyen de briser la résistance du deux. Notre première réelle bataille s'engage et catastrophe je vois Katniss se faire tirer dessus. Retour au treize et un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital pour la fille de feu. La blessure étant sans gravité Katniss se remet vite et après négociation avec la présidente Coin se décide enfin à suivre un entraînement pour devenir soldat. Une fois de plus, je passe au second plan alors que je lui consacre tout mon temps libre. Un jour au réfectoire nous avons la surprise de voir apparaître Peeta. Il semble aller mieux physiquement mais question lucidité il est encore loin d'être stable. J'avoue être troublé par sa manière de détester Katniss. Cette dernière semble surtout vouloir éviter Peeta ce qui me laisse quand même espérer une amélioration de notre relation.

Nous avons enfin l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble et je compte bien en profiter au maximum. Cette période de trêve est de courte durée puisque nous rejoignons bientôt l'escouade Star. Nous devons tourner des vidéos et monter que nous sommes devenus de véritable combattant. Au début, ce fut assez plaisant, l'atmosphère était plutôt joyeuse et j'avais retrouvé une certaine complicité avec Katniss. Oui vraiment j'appréciais cette expérience mais ce bonheur aussi fut de courte durée. Un de nos soldats se tua sur un piège et son remplaçant ne tarda pas à arriver. Envoyé directement par Coin alors qu'il était toujours psychologiquement instable. Peeta. Retour de mon rival et fin de ma relation privilégiée avec la fille du feu. J'ai assisté en direct à leur rapprochement. Ce fut d'abord tenu, fugace, une parole, un geste, le temps pour Katniss de vaincre ses propres réticences. Puis, au fur et à mesure des épreuves endurées et des différentes crises de Peeta, j'ai vu Katniss se rapprocher petit à petit de mon rival. Elle est devenue plus attentionnée envers lui, veillant sur sa sécurité et ne laissant plus personne s'en prendre à lui. Encore une fois j'ai été l'observateur attentif de ce rapprochement. Je sentais que je le perdais de plus en plus. Face à Peeta je n'avais aucune chance, cela devenait de plus en plus clair. Les actions de Katniss étaient suffisamment révélatrices. Elle le faisait passer bien avant moi,je ne comptais plus, je n'existais plus à ses yeux sauf lorsqu'elle avait besoin de moi. Le coup fut dur à encaisser. Mon moral en prit un sérieux coup pourtant encore une fois je ne soufflais mot de mes propres tourments à personne et encore moins à Katniss. Elle en avait déjà bien assez sur les épaules. Nous nous sommes retrouvés livrés à nous-mêmes dans cette guerre et naturellement la fille du feu est devenue notre leader. Je l'ai suivie dans toutes ses décisions même les plus hasardeuses. Nous avons été séparés sur la grande place. J'ai été stupidement arrête par des Pacificateurs. Ensuite c'est assez flou dans ma mémoire. J'ai passé plusieurs jours en prison tandis que dehors la guerre prenait fin. Il a fallu plusieurs jours pour rétablir le calme, plusieurs jours pour qu'on nous libère.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je suis retourné au treize, là j'ai appris la mort de Prim, l'hospitalisation de Katniss et Peeta tous les deux grièvement brûles, l'emprisonnement de Snow.

J'ai attendu que Katniss guérisse espérant qu'à defaut d'amour,nous pourrions au moins sauver notre amitié. Mais faut croire que le destion était contre moi.

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me tiendrait responsable de la mort de Prim. Ce fut un nouveau choc à encaisser. Il était désormais évident qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. Je n'ai ni insisté ni plaidé ma cause, préférant partir. J'avais compris depuis déjà bien longtemps que je l'avais perdue seulement je ne voulais pas encore l'admettre. À l'issue de notre discussion et de ses accusations, j'ai compris qu'il était inutile de me battre pour une cause perdue. Par ma faute, je l'avais définitivement perdue, il ne me restait qu'à en subir les conséquences.

Peu de temps après, je suis parti dans le deux ou j'ai démarré une nouvelle vie. Loin d'eux. Seul, avec pour seule compagnie mes regrets et ma souffrance.

Pourtant, après ces premiers mois d'exil, j'ai eu besoin de les revoir, pour prendre ma propre décision pour mon avenir. Voilà pourquoi j'ai repris pendant une journée mon rôle d'observateur. J'étais lentement en train d'accepter tous ces changements intervenus dans ma vie. Et surtout je faisais le deuil de ma relation avec Katniss. Au départ, je suis longtemps reproché l'échec de notre relation avant de comprendre et d'accepter petit à petit l'idée que la partie était perdue d'avance. Sans qu' elle le sache elle-même, le cœur du geai moqueur battait déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre pendant cette guerre. Tous mes efforts pour conquérir son amour n'avaient jamais eu aucune chance d'aboutir. J'aurais du le comprendre bien avant et prendre du recul mais j'ai été trop aveugle. Un comble pour un observateur. L'éloignement dans le deux certes fut difficile mais aussi salutaire. J'ai remis de l'ordre dans mes idées, mes sentiments et ma vie.

En me reprenant en main, j'ai décidé de donner un nouvel élan à ma vie sentimentale. Toutefois, avant de fermer ce chapitre sur ma relation avec Katniss, il me restait une dernière chose à faire. La voir.

Mon bref séjour m'a permis ainsi de voir que Peeta assumait à la perfection son rôle de protecteur et que Katniss semblait heureuse à ses côtés. Eux aussi, devaient s'adapter à ce monde nouveau, à tous ces changements. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et pouvaient enfin vivre pleinement leur amour. Une fin heureuse après tous les traumatismes subis. Vraiment, j'étais heureux pour eux, toute ma jalousie avait disparu. Aussi, ma décision fut très simple à prendre. Je ne viendrais pas perturber leur bonheur, je ne jouerais pas les troubles-fêtes. J'allais mener ma vie de mon côté et les laisser poursuite leurs routes de leurs cotés. Si Katniss voulait un jour me recontacter je ne lui fermerais pas la porte. Je lui laissais le soin de prendre l'initiative. J'espèrais juste qu'elle ne m'oublierait pas totalement, que j'aurais quand même une petite place dans sa mémoire.

De mon côté, elle aura toujours une place dans la mienne mais d'une manière différente. Je ne veux pas l'oublier mais aujourd'hui elle fait partie de mon passé. Un passé que je veux laisser à sa place, sans le renier. L'appel de la vie, de ce monde nouveau m'a sorti de ma torpeur, de ma léthargie. Il est temps aujourd'hui d'avancer. Mon présent m'attend dehors, il s'appelle Johanna Mason et me redonne le goût de vivre.

Je médite, je médite et j'oublie l'heure.

La soirée est déjà bien avancée et il va être temps de prendre le chemin du retour.

Avant de renter, il me reste une dernière chose à faire.

Ma manière personnelle d'honorer les morts. Je me suis promis que chaque année, je prendrais cette journée pour honorer son souvenir.

Pour elle, pour Prim. Je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Ni elle ni sa sœur.

Alors, je cueille un bouquet de primevères et le dépose devant le monument aux morts du deux.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris le temps de méditer sur mon passé, et sur Katniss. Maintenant, je sais que peux définitivement tourner cette page de ma vie. Adieu fille de feu, adieu à cet amour perdu mais pas oublié. Adieu à ces souvenirs doux-amers.

Je suis sur le point de prendre un nouveau départ, un nouvel envol et j'ose croire que cette fois-ci je trouverais enfin le bonheur. Ma petite amie m'attend et je vais maintenant la rejoindre. Demain est un autre jour et demain est plein de promesses. La paix est établie et les enfants peuvent jouer sans crainte d'être moissonnés. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir, non je l'attends de pied ferme.

Fin

Une petite review please.


End file.
